


Closer

by safehaus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolates and Truffles, Cyberhusbands, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safehaus/pseuds/safehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis makes Tony something special for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is exactly but I'm so, so sorry about it.

Fidgeting nervously around the truffles as the coating set, Jarvis repeatedly checked the clock. Fifteen minutes till they were done, fifteen till his Tony would be back. _This won't do, no this won't do at all.._ Jarvis groaned inwardly, falling back into a stool he'd pulled up earlier. He wanted to surprise his love with the finished truffles for Valentine's Day, not half done ones. He glanced back up at the clock, pulling himself up as he straightened out his apron. Only five minutes. 

He jumped up when he heard to door open, looking around in panic. Tony was back, his Tony was back early, the truffles weren't even near done. When Jarvis heard footsteps coming his way he didn't know what to do, diving in front of them quickly in a poor attempt to hide them.

"Jarv, honey, what are you doing?" Tony asked, confused when he entered to see his husband dive across the kitchen.

"Uh, uhm, well, you're early, but, well.." Came the soft response. Nervously the other stepped aside, revealing the salted truffles hidden behind him. Jarvis started mumbling his apologies about how they weren't done and how he should have started earlier the day before. But before he could continue soft lips pressed to his, and warm arms wrapped around him. 

"Honey, shh no, thank you honey they're beautiful, I brought you something too," The man smiled, slipping back into the other room, returning with a bouquet of white carnations and a box of chocolates in hand. Tony smiled wider as he handed his Jarvis the gifts, watching the blush rise to his husbands cheeks. 

"T-Tony, you didn't have to," He whispered, his face reddened as he reached over to embrace his love, "Thank you."

"Of course Jarv, I love you hon," Tony smiled, kissing the other's cheek as he pulled him closer.

"I love you too," Jarvis smiled, tucking his face into his love's shoulder, briefly glancing back at the unfinished truffles. They could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking at different types of truffles I kind of figured that Tony would like Salted Caramel truffles and well, I found a recipe to go with it so I dunno, thought it might come in handy for some like myself.  
> http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/Caramel-Dark-Chocolate-Truffles-with-Fleur-de-Sel-109085


End file.
